1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle headlamp using a semiconductor-type light source as a light source.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vehicle headlamp of such type is conventionally known (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-226707). Hereinafter, a conventional vehicle headlamp will be described. The conventional vehicle headlamp is provided with: a semiconductor light source element; a reflector for reflecting light from the semiconductor light emitting element forward of a lighting device; and optical parts which are provided at the forward side of the lighting device of the semiconductor light emitting element and are securely tightened with the reflector by means of mount screws. Hereinafter, functions of the conventional headlamp will be described. A part of the light from the semiconductor light emitting element is reflected by means of the reflector and then is reflected forward of the lighting device with a predetermined light distribution pattern. In addition, the remaining one of the light from the semiconductor light emitting element is emitted forward of the lighting device with the emitting direction being adjusted and/or a part of the emitted light is shaded.
In such a vehicle headlamp, in order to emit and shade the remaining part of the light from the semiconductor light emitting element, it is important to mutually mount the semiconductor light emitting elements and optical parts with high precision.
The problem to be solved by the present invention is that, in the vehicle headlamp of such type, in order to emit and shade the remaining part of the light from the semiconductor light emitting element, it is important to mutually mount the semiconductor light emitting elements and optical parts with high precision.